Chocolate
by VallBellamy
Summary: Despues de una pelea en la que mas que simples secretos son revelados, que puede hacer una barra de chocolate por Lily y James?


----ooOoo----

**Chocolate**

por Susan Lupin

Dedicado a: ReI Potter

Amigaa!! para ti con muchisimo cariño!! esta era la sorpresa espero que te guste

-oOo-

Declaracion: nada de esto es mio mas que la trama del fanfiction, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y la tonta historia del mundo de chocolate de la muggle sin que hacer, es mio

----ooOoo----

_Había una vez, en algún lugar muy lejos de donde nuestra imaginación nos pudiera llevar, un castillo mágico, de paredes de chocolate, pilares de caramelo, cortinas de hilos de goma y retocado por todos lados con algodón de azúcar. Éste lugar era reinado por el hombre que vivía en el castillo, un rey muy bueno que mantenía siempre a su pueblo feliz y contento._

_Lo que nadie sabía, era como lo hacía; muchos creían que era solo que el buen clima y la agradable gente de ese lugar lo hacía resplandecer de belleza y felicidad. Otros, que había algún hechizo de amor en los alrededores para que todos fuesen dichosos._

_Como fuese que fuera, todos adoraban vivir en el lugar. Praderas llenas de animales, plantas y flores de las mas hermosas; cielos azules que despejaban las mentes para pensar en como sería su siguiente aventura en las montañas que aquella tierra poseía; lagos cristalinos, ríos llenos de peces y bosques mágicos donde ser feliz. _

_Pero, sin duda, lo más llamativo de ese lugar, era el enorme castillo que se alzaba, imponente, en la colina más alta de ahí…_

James Potter, un joven de cabello negro azabache, revuelto, como solo él lo pudiera tener y ojos castaños, preciosos, que veían solo gracias a unas gafas; se encontraba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, más específicamente, en la sección de literatura, escondido en una esquina, donde nadie pudiera interrumpir su interesante lectura, pues, estaba muy entrado en el cuento: una historia acerca de un lugar mágico y extraño donde todos eran felices… Muy concentrado en el libro y en la deliciosa barra de chocolate en la mano con la que no sostenía el libro, tratando de olvidar su tristeza, de dejar de pensar en ella, de meterse al cuento en el que todos eran felices y no salir jamás, no se dio cuenta de la entrada de una chica un tanto alterada. Ésta chica, se llamaba Lily Evans, ella tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y brillante, corto hasta los hombros y un tanto ondulado; sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que impactaban y podían dejar a más de uno babeando detrás de ella. Pero al parecer, el ser muy querida no le mantenía feliz, pues se encontraba con el rostro rojo de coraje, los ojos hinchados y rojos y las mejillas mojadas por haber llorado.

Lily corrió hasta la esquina contraria a donde estaba James, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del muchacho, y comenzó a llorar amargamente, creyendo que al ser la biblioteca a la hora de la cena, el lugar estaría completamente vacío y sin señales de vida hasta el día siguiente.

James se asustó y ahogó un grito al escuchar algo de cristal caer al piso y un sollozo, un poco sonoro y bastante triste, pero después pensó en Myrtle, y todo le pareció obvio. Bufó por haberse asustado por aquella fantasma llorona que seguramente alguien había molestado en el baño y había corrido, bueno, volado, a la biblioteca a esconderse.

-¡Myrtle! –llamó, levantándose de la esquina. La pelirroja vio el espejo que había caído de su bolso como si hubiera bajado del cielo para librarla de su angustia, pero al escuchar aquella voz, Lily ahogó su llanto, detuvo su mano y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, horroriza de que alguien estuviera ahí- Regresa a tu baño, interrumpes a los… -_"¡no...!" _exclamó para si "¿_por qué, maldita sea, tenía que ser él, precisamente James Potter?" _se puso de rodillas y se secó las lágrimas con desesperación, casi con fiereza; se arregló el cabello rápidamente y se echó aire en la cara para que se le quitara lo colorada- lectores, no dejas que me concen… -y se levantó.

-No me confundas tan feo, Potter, sabía que estabas ciego, mas no tanto –Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la túnica toda arrugada y sin unos botones, como si hubieran tironeada de ella.

-¡oh! –exclamó de ver quien era a quien había escuchado llorar, y se preocupó de verla en aquel estado: angustiada por algo que debió haber sido muy malo, ya que llevaba la túnica desacomodada y tenía los ojos cristalinos, a pesar de que intentara esconderlo. Pero aun así, hizo como si no lo hubiese notado y se comportó como siempre- Eres tú, amada Evans¿Qué sucede¿No me viste en la cena y viniste a buscarme, cariño? Pues no tienes de que temer, solo estaba aquí leyendo un poco de esos cuentos que los muggles escriben pensando que saben de magia.

-Vaya, James Potter tiene el cerebro como para saber leer. No lo sabía, Potter, y ¿Qué lees¿Los tres osos¿O entiendes a Oscar Wilde? No creo que llegues a leer algún libro de E.A. Poe… -trató de comenzar a fastidiar para que James contestara y luego huir de ahí bajo falsa indignación.

-Pues no, cielo, es un cuento que escribió una mujer muggle que no tenía nada que hacer, pero su cuento fue tan famoso que el director lo trajo a Hogwarts, y pues, como no tenía hambre, vine a leer algo –dijo, bajando el tono altanero, porque, fuera como fuera, él amaba a esa chica y no permitiría que algo dañara a Lily Evans mientras él siguiera con vida.

-Oh… -suspiró, conteniéndose a echarse a llorar, gritarle a James Potter que, a pesar de ser un tonto, ególatra, arrogante; a pesar de que la hubiera lastimado tantas veces haciéndola sentir un reto; a pesar de todas las bromas pesadas y comentarios ofensivos, ella, Lily Evans, lo amaba como a nadie en este mundo, lo amaba porque… no sabía porque, pero lo amaba; tomar el espejo roto en el suelo y terminar lo que había pensado hacer desde el momento en el que entró a la biblioteca vacía- ¿De… de que… de que trata?

-Pues, es acerca de un lugar en el que todos son felices por alguna extraña razón… no he terminado de leerlo, por eso no se a que se debe aun…-contestó mientras se acercaba a ella para poder hablar y dejaba el chocolate en la mesa.

-Oh… -levantó un poco la mirada y notó que ahora ya no estaban a tres metros de distancia, sino a menos de uno. Le miró, aun angustiada, y él clavó sus ojos en los de ella, paralizándola y haciéndola sentir un escalofrío; se quedaron así unos segundos, quietos y mirándose fijamente, hasta que ella se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ahogar un sollozo, más no pudo. Soltó un pequeño sollozo y ella ya no pudo ocultar más su tristeza.

-Evans –se acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella-, se que no somos muy cercanos, y que la mayoría del tiempo nos estamos peleando, pero –tomó sus manos y la miró-, si hay algo que no soporto, es ver a una mujer llorar; por favor, no llores –secó con su pulgar una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla-, puedes confiar en mi, siempre es bueno, contar las penas, así se van mas fácil. Anda, se que no te agrado mucho, pero ¿sabes algo? –Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza- nadie puede molestar a Lily Evans más que yo y salir ileso –le sonrió y ella le correspondió a la sonrisa con una pequeña risita.

-Yo… preferiría no… -comenzó a hablar con dificultad, tratando de de decirle que la dejase en paz, pero le era imposible pedirle eso, se sentía tan inmensamente feliz de que él la tratara de consolar.

-Uhm, bueno, si crees que es mejor no decirme, está bien, pero toma –cogió el chocolate de la mesa y se lo ofreció-: siempre ayudan a sentir mejor.

-Gra-gracas –tartamudeó, sentándose en el suelo y abriendo el chocolate. James se sentó junto a ella y la observó por unos instantes, luego, volvió por su libro y se situó a un lado de Lily para leer.

-¿Sabes que es mentira? –preguntó James, cambiando de página.

-¿Qué cosa? –contestó ella, volteándolo a ver.

-En este libro dice que lo que hacía que todo el mundo fuera feliz, era el poder del chocolate de las paredes del castillo, pero¿no es imposible que un chocolate, y sin siquiera haber sido ingerido, haga feliz a tantas personas? -

-¿Y no es mas imposible que haya un castillo de puro chocolate sin haberse derretido antes? –

-Pues, no lo había pensado así –Puso cara pensativa, analizando la tonta historia con la que una muggle sin quehacer se había hecho famosa.

-Préstame ese libro, creo saber cual es –Pidió ella, tomándolo de las manos de James, y apartando el chocolate.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que es un poco tonto –

-Si, no importa –Se acomodó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y el libro en su regazo, preparándose para leer.

James la observó leer, mientras la duda de que le habría pasado a su pelirroja lo acosaba. Trató de quitarse eso de la mente, pero¿Cómo dejar de preocuparse por la persona a la que más se le ama? Debatió consigo mismo unos minutos, tratando de decidir si le preguntaba a Lily que había pasado, y al final, su corazón ganó.

-Em… Evans –Habló, pasándose una mano por el cuello, en forma de masaje para quitar el estrés que le provocaba pelearse con él mismo, el mal estar de Lily, y todos los demás problemas que tenía.

-¿Si? –respondió, apartando un poco la vista del libro.

-Se… se que… am, se que casi nunca nos llevamos bien, pero¿sabes algo? Si me dices lo que te ha pasado, o por lo menos descargas tu tristeza de alguna forma… ¿gritándome, tal vez¿Quieres golpearme, siquiera? Quiero ayudarte –Suspiró finalmente.

-Potter, ya te dije que prefería no contártelo, no es que no te… ay, bueno, es algo muy, como decirlo¿personal? Si, bueno, no; no, si es personal… pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que… -Lo miró con nerviosismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior- es que por que tendría que decírtelo si ni siquiera somos amigos, ni nos llevamos bien, ni me dan ganas de decírtelo, ni quiero hacerlo… es mas, aun no se por que no me he ido. Ni siquiera sabes lo que es tener problemas… Siempre Super-Potter tiene todo lo que…

-En primer lugar, Lily Evans, si en verdad quisieras irte y no contarme, ya hubieras salido. Conoces perfectamente bien este lugar como para no saber por donde se sale –Miró a Lily, mientras cierta irritación creía dentro de él-. En segundo, si sé lo que es tener problemas, por si no te has dado cuenta, soy el chico con más detenciones en la historia de Hogwarts, y no solo tengo esa clase de problemas. No sabes todo lo que pasa fuera de la escuela, dentro de mi mente y con mis amigos. No hables de lo que no sabes, Evans.

Lily se sorprendió de lo que James le acababa de decir y de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, pues no sabía que decir.

-Pues tal vez lo sabría si tú desde el principio no hubieras sido un tonto arrogante materialista y hubieras creado una oportunidad de amistad entre tú y yo –replicó, al fin.

-¡Oh¡Ahora soy yo el culpable de todo! –alzó la voz con indignación.

-No me alces la voz, James Potter –advirtió con coraje-. Soy prefecta y puedo hacer una detención más para tu colección.

-¡Si, y también eres una grandísima hipócrita! –espetó.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! –abrió la boca, indignada.

-¡Lo que oíste! –Estalló- ¡Eres una hipócrita¡¿Tu que sabes de problemas de la vida?! Eres tan solo una pequeña de las miles de víctimas del racismo por la pureza de la sangre y te va bien, por lo menos eres buena en la magia¿te podrías imaginar lo que se ha de sentir que te reprochen que una hija de muggles sea mejor que un completo sangre limpia¿Sabes lo que es amar a alguien más que a ti mismo y no poder expresarlo en verdad por miedo¿Puedes imaginarte lo que yo siento cada vez que ella me lastima? Por que si, "James-sin-cerebro-Potter" tiene sentimientos. No, no puedes, porque vives en tu mundo feliz en donde eres bella, inteligente, popular, querida por lo que eres, y no por lo que tienes. Porque no te das cuenta de lo que en verdad está pasando. Estás en tu mundo mágico sin problemas, pero¿sabes que? En el verdadero mundo mágico si hay problemas, y uno muy grande que se llama Lord Voldemort, y el que tú vivas rodeada de rosa y arco iris, es otra cosa. Por eso eres una vil, mentirosa, exagerada y…

La fuerte bofetada que recibió mientras soltaba parte de lo que tenía que decirle a aquella chica, lo hizo callarse de inmediato, ahogando todas sus palabras y dejándole un dolor punzante en la mejilla derecha.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Espetó, furiosa de todo lo que le acababa de decir- Pues al igual que yo se nada de ti, tú no sabes siquiera cual es mi segundo nombre…

-¡Es Mariee! –interrumpió.

-¡Como sea¡No sabes acerca de mi vida, ni de los problemas que tengo! Tu tampoco te puedes imaginar como es ser el centro de las burlas de los idiotas Slytherin, ni como me siento cuando me llaman Sangre-sucia. ¡No sabes lo que es odiar el que lleguen las vacaciones de verano porque alguien en casa se la pasará viéndote como un bicho raro al que es divertido aplastar, humillar y hacer llorar! Te pasas la vida pavoneándote por el castillo, seguido de tus admiradoras que te adoran…

-¡Me acosan! Y a ti también te siguen… -

-¡Calla¡No me interrumpas¿Qué clase de problemas puede tener James Potter que no sean las detenciones, ah? Déjame ver: fuera de la escuela, el elfo doméstico se reveló; con tus amigos, se dieron cuenta que eres un estúpido; y en tu mente¡oh! Perdiste tu cerebro. ¡¿Esos son tus terribles problemas por los cuales te vas a tirar de la Torre de Astronomía?!

-¡Pues no! –la tomó de las muñecas y la acorraló entre un estante de libros y su cuerpo- Entérate del último chisme, Evans. Yo, James Potter, tengo problemas de autoestima, creo que mi nariz es fea, odio mis lentes y mi cabello, me aterra fallar en Quidditch, me va terriblemente mal en clases porque no confío en mi mismo y la razón por la cual paso mis días en esta escuela saliendo con chicas y haciéndome el muy grande, es porque trato de convencerme a mi mismo de que no soy un tonto inútil, y ¿sabes algo¡No funciona! Me siento peor cada día, a veces, desearía morir. Solo hay una razón por la cual no me he tirado desde mi escoba, y esa razón eres tú, Lily Evans.

Sin mencionar que la mitad de mi familia es seguidora de Voldemort, parte de mi familia me ha obligado a tener la Marca Tenebrosa en mi antebrazo, estoy bajo amenaza junto con mis padres y ya han mandado buscar a Sirius para asesinarlo.

Solo tengo dos verdaderos amigos, nadie más que ellos en verdad me quieren por lo que soy y no por mi físico o mi dinero. Y la única persona a la que en verdad he querido me rechaza una y otra vez, humillándome, haciéndome llorar, deseando la muerte. Así que no me hables de problemas, Evans. -. Terminó de hablar, le soltó las muñecas y, ante su asombrada y cristalina mirada, le dio la espalda, se tiró de rodillas y se echó a llorar.

Lily corrió hasta frente él, le retiró las manos con las que se cubría la cara y le gritó, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡¿Crees que yo no he sufrido¡¿Crees que eres el único con problemas, James Potter¡Pues no lo eres¡Mírame¡Si no te diste cuenta, tenía la túnica tironeada cuando entré aquí y venía llorando, y se que oiste el ruido del espejo con el que planeaba terminar mi vida! –James la volteó a ver rápidamente cuando dijo eso. _"No…"_- ¡Estaba harta de todos¡De tus amigos, de ti, del maldito puesto de prefecta y papel de perfecta¡Harta de las ofensas e insultos; de los retos y las bromas; de absolutamente todo en este patético mundo, que, déjame decirte, no es rosa ni tiene arco iris. ¡Ah! Y flash informativo: Mi padre está muerto gracias a Voldy-more. Y si te preguntabas que tenía que ver mi túnica rasgada¡es que a las malditas serpientes les pareció que sangre-sucia y prostituta eran sinónimos! Así que creyeron que sería divertido aventarme un galeón y luego intentar desvestirme… -. En este punto, la voz de Lily se quebró y ya no pudo soportar la mirada de James, se hizo bolita en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

James no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. La ira comenzó a hervir en él. Venganza era la única palabra que había en su mente en aquél momento. Se juró a si mismo que haría pagar a quienes hubiesen hecho aquello a _su_ Lily.

Tomó suavemente el rostro de Lily, oculto entre sus manos, y lo levantó, irguiendo la mitad de su cuerpo, quedando de rodillas frente a frente, y la abrazó. Ella correspondió con desesperación, y los dos se estrujaron en los brazos del otro, intentando encontrar en ellos algo que les librara del dolor que sus corazones sentían y de las penas que los llenaba de tristeza hasta desear morir; buscando el amor ansiado por parte del otro, las palabras reconfortantes y los roces que desterrarían la soledad. Desesperados por verse en libertad de tantas agonías y de llegar a la felicidad que sus sueños ansiaban, tal como en aquel cuento en donde la dicha reinaba y no había lugar para las depresiones...

Y así, prendados del cuerpo del otro, lloraron. Lloraron de tristeza por todas las penas por las cuales pasaban; lloraron por la agonía de sentirse tan agobiados. Pero principalmente, lloraron de felicidad por saberse acompañados por aquella persona tan especial, que, aunque nunca hubiesen demostrado sentir algo verdaderamente tan grande por el otro, sabían que el solo hecho de estar ahí, confiando cosas tan extremadamente confidenciales y personales, tenía que significar algo; por que no solo se acompañaban, sino intentaban darse el amor mediante expresiones físicas como un abrazo desesperado, que como no podían, o no se atrevían, a decirlo con palabras.

Él se separó de ella y talló sus ojos, pues le harían de tanto llorar. Ella hizo lo mismo y se acomodaron en el suelo, sentados de costado, sin verse, y reflexionando de lo que acababan de confesar y los secretos que les habían sido revelados. Apenas si podían creer que por fin se hubieran liberado de todas aquellas confidencias que los habían atormentado por tanto tiempo, y más costaba aceptar a quien le habían dicho todo aquello. Pero, a pesar de no ser amigos ni haberse llevado bien antes, el haberse confesado con quien acaban de hacerlo, era símbolo de que ahora, no serían más enemigos, sino serían guardianes de los secretos y penas del otro para siempre. Confidentes y amigos en silencio. No más rechazos, ni desprecios, ni mal interpretaciones.

-Y –Suspiró James- y, finalmente¿si era el libro que creías?-

-No –ella meneó la cabeza, negativamente-, jamás había oído acerca de ese libro. Solo era una excusa para no verte por miedo a que vieras en mis ojos lo que me sucedía -. Respondió, estirándose para alcanzar el chocolate que había tirado al levantarse cuando se enfrentó a James, y soltando una pequeña risa.

-Oh –Pasó su lengua por sus labios, suspiró y puso una extraña mirada en el vacío. Regresó su vista hacia Lily, y vio que el chocolate ya iba a más de la mitad. Lo tomó de su mano y le dio una mordida.

-¿Sabes algo? –dijo Lily, viéndolo comer.

-¿mmh? –intentó hablar con chocolate en la boca, provocando una risita en Lily.

-El chocolate en verdad hace feliz a las personas –asintió varias veces mientras suspiraba-, quiero decir –sonrió-, es rico, y tiene endorfinas… ¿sabes que son las endorfinas? Pues son neurotransmisores que produce el organismo… -, y ahí estaba de nuevo, transformando lo que sería una aburrida clase de investigaciones muggles, en pequeños datos interesante. James no podía dejar de sonreír a lo bella que se veía Lily, con un poco de chocolate en un labio y hablando de cosas raras-…en respuesta a varias situaciones, entre ellas está el dolor, por eso si comes chocolate eres feliz, también si ríes, si haces ejercicio, si tomas café, si tienes… -. Calló rápidamente y se sonrojó- Bueno, el punto es que las endorfinas te hacen extremadamente feliz, y te hacen, también… -. Cerró sus ojos lentamente al sentir los labios de James sobre los suyos. Sintió una dicha como jamás había sentido antes, un momento en el que nada ni nadie más que ellos dos existía. Percibió las manos de James tomar su rostro con delicadeza y amor, mientras pedía permiso con sus labios para profundizar el beso. Dado el acceso, Lily se creyó en el cielo; jamás imaginó que así se sentiría un beso de James Potter, y mucho menos que ella lo fuera a recibir algún día.

Era algo que jamás había sentido con ningún chico con el que hubiese sentido, lleno de amor, de cariño, de una poca ansiedad, de pasión. Pero, sobre todo, era lo que siempre había soñado sentir con él.

-Si querías que me callara, solo debías decírmelo –susurró ella, aun casi pegada a sus labios.

-No quería que te callaras, de hecho, adoro tus explicaciones a todo. Besarte era lo que en verdad quería hacer –Contestó, sonriendo, y sintiendo su respiración pegar en su barbilla.

-¿Ah, si? –cerró los ojos, de nuevo, y subió un poco su cara, y rozó sus labios con los de James.

-Si –suspiró y recargó su frente con la de ella, quedando mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, cerrando los ojos y arriesgándose a tener por respuesta un "porque solo quería saber como besabas, Evans".

-¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que te besara? –

-James –se incorporó un poco y sintió como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Él había cambiado el tema, todo había sido solo un juego-, si solo…

-No –susurró con ternura, impidiéndole que se parase-, no me mal interpretes, dime que ibas a decir.

-¿Que te enamora…? –balbuceó.

-Exacto –Sonrió, mirándola a los ojos, y diciéndole con la mirada lo mucho que la amaba-, por que estoy enamorado, enamorado de ti, Lily. Desde el primer instante en el que te vi, sentí como el centro de mi universo se convertía en un par de hermosos ojos verdes. Te amo, Lily.

La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras, y todo el pesimismo que la había embargado hacía solo unos instantes, se había ido por completo, siendo reemplazando totalmente por una enorme felicidad, incapaz de ser descrita con palabras. Solo pudo sonreír y mirarlo con el tan intenso amor que le tenía.

-James, yo… yo… -bajó la mirada, no tenía idea de que decir. Todo lo que dijera podía ser mal interpretada. Y, de hecho, el silencio era peor que cualquier otra cosa, pues hasta un "lo siento" no lo hubiera hecho sentir tan mal. Le soltó las manos, dispuesto a pararse e irse, pero ella se las volvió a tomar, regresándole a como estaba.

-Evans, solo tienes que decirme que me vaya mucho a la…-

-¡No, James! No saques conclusiones adelantadas¿si? –sonrió.

-Pero… -sus palabras volvieron a ser ahogadas por segunda ves en esa noche gracias a Lily Evans, pero esta ves, había sido completamente opuesta a la primera, pues ahora no era un cachetada, era un dulce beso-… No volveré a sacar conclusiones adelantadas, lo juro… -susurró sobre sus labios.

-Te amo-

-Descubrí algo que me hace mas feliz que el chocolate –sonrió a lo ultimo dicho por su pelirroja.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ésta.

-Tu -

---ooOoo---

Bueeeno.. espero que les haya gustado.. especialmente a ti, Rei!! espero aun que sea un comentario.. si?

afectuosamente, Susan Lupin


End file.
